writingstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Dannoh403/Squad 403: the first chapter (blog)
This is the first of (i hope) many stories. It tells the story of a squad of 5 spartans. They are the elite, the best of the best. I actually based these characters on my real life friends.Edit The charactersEdit Alex (Leader): Spartan-712. One of the smartest spartans in the force. He is more worried about his troops than the preciding mission. Caden (Heavy Weapons): Spartan-1105. A very skilled soldier. He's just slightly crazy. Not only can he eradicate enemies with his weapons, he's not a terrible sniper shot either. Ryan (Driver/CQC) Spartan-371. Ryan drives the teams specialized warthogs. Even though they might be the "Best of the Best" He has a track record of crashes, being shot down, and "Technical" problems. But he's still a very good fighter on foot. Will (Sniper) Spartan-313. Will is one of the best shots in the business. He doesn't miss. Unless he wants to, and even then, it's tough to not nail his target. Hunter (Technical Specialist) Spartan-576. As good as he is with hacking, he can tear through enemy lines easily with his steadiness. He's hard to suprise, let alone trick. Chapter 1: BaseEdit I walked into the room with my waiting team. They sat waiting. Times like these really ticked me off. Command had deployed us on another hit and run op. A huge Covie Supercarrier was floating in space, planning to glass our orbital station. I had friends on that station; friends that were fighting to defend our planet. But I also had friends down here, in this room. We'd been together for years, and had the scars and stories to prove it. I gave them all the news. "So we get to fly into space again," Caden muttered, "Another big shuttle? or Sabres?" "Does it matter?" inquired Hunter. "Yes," Caden replied, glancing at Ryan. "Hey!" he shouted, "One explosion! It was ONE explosion." "In space" whispered Caden to Will, who snickered. "Cmon guys, It's a mission. We have to complete it." I told them. I got a collective sigh as a response. "Look, I'm not happy about it either, I don't enjoy these deployments either." Caden loaded his Grenade launcher. "Well," he said, "Lets blow up a supercarrier." Chapter 2: SpaceEdit I checked my team on my HUD. All pf their status lights were green. We were all good so far. Another squadron of Sabre fighters had joined us. "We're approaching the supercarrier now." said Major Brown, the marine who was heading the Op. One of the status lights turned bright red. "Private!" I screamed into my helmet's speaker, "What's wrong?!" I glanced at his fighter. It looked like something was on top of it. Because there was. An elite ranger was tearing the fighter apart. "How'd one get over here?" called Will, trying to blast the ranger. Then a blip appeared on our radar, a Covenant Spirit dropship was overhead. The ranger blasted the Sabre's engine. "AHHHHHHHH-" the soldier screamed. The Ranger roared as the ship completely exploded, cutting off both of them. Caden had engaged the Spirit. It's cannon blasted his fighter in the wing, and the sabre began to fall apart. "Caden! Get out NOW!" I shrieked. Caden ejected as his fighter imploded to dust. He fell and I flew to catch him. He Aimed his launcher and fired an EMP grenade straight into the ship. He climbed into the secondary cockpit of my Sabre. The EMP of Caden's shot caused the ship's insides to decompress. I could imagine how all of the troops were dying inside. If not from the vacuum, the wreckage was crushing them to death. It was horrible, but they had earned it. Chapter 3: SpaceEdit The supercarrier was just in range. All of the side cannons turned towards our Sabre formation. "Evasive manuvers! " Called Major Brown. The first blasts missed most of us. The Sabre pilots fired a volley of missles towards the guns. A group of Phantom dropships zoomed out of the hangar. "Phantoms inbound!" Called Hunter. "Fight or Flee?" asked Caden. "Fight," I replied. Turns out tha wasn't my best idea. As soon as we engaged the incoming phantoms, we lost two Sabres. I managed to get my squadron out of the main battle. Major and his 2 remaining troops were heading towards the hangar, with phantoms trailing behind him. "I have an idea," called Hunter, " Get me into that window." I noticed the huge window right next to the hangar. "We'll have to hit it hard," said Ryan, "I don't know it these Sabres will hold if we just smash into it." "You would be the expert on crashes," laughed Caden behind me. We managed to pick up a large amount of Covies inside the small room. They noticed the 5 fighters coming at them too late, and we smashed through the glass. Chapter 4: supercarrier If you ever decide to lead your squad of fighters through a window on a large spaceship, you've made a mistake. The vacuum sucked everything out of the room. The Covenant inside couldn't magnetize quickly enough. We had to jump out of our smashed Sabres. They were sucked through the gaping hole in the wall. "Magnetize!" I shouted into my helmet COM. Our boots stuck onto the floor. We saw how bad the marines were. The Major had lost another one of his fighters, leaving him and one other. Almost all of the other phantoms were still intact. Hunter climbed over to a small monitor next to the vacuum. "What are you doing?!" called Will. "Those phantoms are AI controlled, I can shut them down from here!" Hunter replied. In seconds, all of the phantoms outside stopped atttacking, allowing the Major and his partner to enter the hangar. "We need to get to the engine room and blow the engines." Caden said to us. Hunter held up a Holo-map. "Right this way," he said as he lead us through a door. Ryan stopped. Will tensed as if something had grabbed him from behind. A Covenant Elite, cloaked, had attacked us. He stabbed Will through the stomach, causing internal damage. Ryan blasted the elite in the face with a shotgun. The elite fell against wall and slumped down. I raced to Will's side. The wound was already cauterized by the heat of the plasma sword the elite had. I checked his Bio on my TACPAD. Not good, his heartbeat had slowed. "Cmon buddy, you'll be fine." I said as I administered first aid. I was the closest thing we had to a "medic". "I'll... be fine." he whimpered, "Just finish the mission." "Ryan, stay with him, protect him until we get back." I ordered, "Alright team lets move!" I said loudly. We ran off, minus Ryan and will, towards the engine room. Category:Blog posts